Feed
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: One thing that Spot learns very quickly is that Racetrack's mother wants to feed him 'til he explodes. Sprace. College!AU.


**Okay, I'll be honest. This story was completely inspired by my own mother who loves to feed my friends, just not quite in this way.**

**Disclaimer: While I did get a physical copy of the movie Newsies, I did not receive the rights to it, so I'm still at the same stage as all of you. Joy.**

**-.-**

It wasn't that Sean 'Spot' Conlon had an unhappy childhood, didn't have all of those happy memories of family game nights or family meals on holidays. It had just been... small. For as long as Spot could remember, it had just been him and his mom. But that was okay, they were happy. They didn't need fifty billion other relatives to make the holidays a special time. But this year, with him at college and his mother overseas for business, Thanksgiving was starting to look a little bleak.

"No, not happening." Tony 'Racetrack' Higgins, Sean's roommate/best-friend/something-more informed him one evening.

"What's not happening?" Sean asked, putting down his book. Leave it to Tony to burst into a room and say something like that with absolutely no pretext.

"I heard from David that you plan on staying here over Thanksgiving. There is no way I'm gonna let that happen." Tony gave him a piercing look. Sean chuckled slightly.

"Well then, what do you propose I do?"

"You're coming home with me." Tony's tone left no room for discussion. Sean silently conceded and prepared himself for a very Italian Thanksgiving at the Higgins' household.

-.-

The prospect of Thanksgiving with Tony's family wasn't an unpleasant one, per say, it was just daunting. Of course, there were certain issues they didn't have to worry about. Tony's parents knew he was gay-thank-you-very-much and that hadn't changed their relationship one squick. But, he'd heard of past Higgins' family gatherings and if there was one thing he gathered from those stories, it was that the Higgins family could be described in one word. Huge. And being a huge family just implied rough, rowdy, energetic, and above all loud occasions of dozens of people cramped into one house. And Tony loved it. But for Sean, Thanksgiving had been a quiet affair, his mom being a quiet and reserved person.

So, suffice to say, he was not prepared for the greeting he got the second (literally the second) he stepped foot into Tony's parent's house. Sean was instantly swept up in the biggest bear hug he had ever gotten from what had to be one of the smallest women he had ever seen. He honestly wondered where she got all that strength from.

"You must be Sean!" she gushed, pushing him away slightly to get a better look at him, "And look at you, so skinny! Tch, you are coming into the kitchen right now and I am going to feed you."

"Mom," Tony laughed, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder, "that's hardly necessary." The woman whirled around and, despite being a good half-foot shorter than her son (which is really saying something, seeing as Tony isn't exactly the tallest tree in the forest), she reached up and smacked the back of his head.

"What's wrong with you," she exclaimed to a shocked Tony, "letting your boyfriend get this scrawny! No proper son of mine should let something like that happen. Now, you take both of your things upstairs while I get poor, little Sean here something to eat."

And that was the moment that Sean learned that Mrs. Higgins wanted nothing more than to feed him.

-.-

"I swear, I am gonna gain at least ten pounds by the end of the break if your mom keeps it up at this rate." Sean commented as he lay sprawled out on Tony's bed, one hand over his now bulging stomach. Tony just laughed and sat next to him.

"What can I say? She's Italian, she likes to feed people." Sean gave him a look, sitting up.

"No, really? I would have never guessed." he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Tony laughed once again and began to lean in when-

"Boys," the door opened to reveal Mrs. Higgins, complete with a tray in her hands. Tony and Sean instantly jumped apart, trying to look innocent. Mrs. Higgins chuckled, giving her son a knowing look, "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you a little snack." She set the tray down on Tony's desk before leaving the room. "Have fun."

"Thanks, mom." Tony called after her, face bright red. Sean only stared at the tray with a look of mild horror. "What's wrong?" Tony asked, slightly worried.

"She brought us food. More food. I don't think I could eat another bite of anything without exploding." Sean replied with a slight shudder.

"As I said before," Tony leaned in and gave Sean a light peck, "Mom likes to feed people." He got up and walked over to the desk. "Oh awesome, she made cannoli!" He happily picked up one of the Italian pastries and took a big bite. Sean just looked a little sick.

"You pig." He said, throwing himself back down on the bed.

"You know you love me." Tony sat down next to him, mouth full of a cannolo. "And if you think today was bad, tomorrow is Thanksgiving, the mother of all eating holidays and my mother's favorite holiday of all." Sean couldn't help but think that coming home with Tony for Thanksgiving wasn't such a good idea after all.

-.-

**Voila! Done! I rather like it, if I do say so myself. And I'm happy to finally write something for the Newsies fandom (and my new OTP, Sprace).**

**By the way, _cannoli _are a type of Italian pastry with _cannolo _being the singular form. **

**Well, time to go get back to reading more Sprace fics and writing my own Javid one.**

**See that little button down there? The oh-so-pretty one that you're just dying to press? Well, I think you should. I mean, there's nothing more satisfying in the world than pressing a button. I love pressing buttons, and I think you do, too. And while you're at it, why not write a review? I mean, in all honesty, typing something is just like pressing even more buttons and we've already established that pressing buttons is very, very fun.**


End file.
